


High On Fever

by TheFuriousWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Happy Bees, Kisses, Responsible Yang, Sick Blake, Taking Care Of Sick Kitty, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFuriousWolf/pseuds/TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Yang is informed of Blake being in bed sick. She of course goes to take care of her sick kitten and make her some soup to make her feel better. Though is not prepared for how the fever effects Blake's rational thinking, not to mention how her emotions get the better of her. Nothing overly suggestive, just fluff and Blake being a derp.





	High On Fever

“Yang it’s an emergency!” Ruby came bursting into the gym where Yang had been training for the most of the day since it was Sunday. She looked up from what she was currently doing.

“What’s up Rubes?” Ruby ran over.

“It’s Blake! She’s-Oh hi Cardin.” The boy growled, currently being pinned to the floor with Yang on top of him. Yang sighed and let go of him, getting up on her feet and brushing off.

“Ruby focus. What about Blake?” 

“Right! Sorry. Blake came back to the dorm after her date with-” Yang’s eyes narrowed and Ruby quickly rephrased. “I didn’t mean date like that! I mean friendly, totally platonic, totally not an actual date, more like after hanging out-”

“Ruby!”

“Coming back after hanging out with Sun, as friends, she didn’t look so good. So me and Weiss asked if she was okay and it turns out she’s caught a cold..” Finally being done Ruby looked for her sister’s reaction. There was a bit of a worried expression coming to her face and she left the mat to go towards the changing rooms. 

“Tell her I’ll be right there.” Ruby zoomed out and Yang went to change. She reached the dorm a few minutes afterwards and walking in she was met with a small sneeze. She looked towards her partner’s bed where she could just see a bundle of blankets. Weiss and Ruby were nowhere to be seen for some reason but she ignored that fact right now. She put her gym bag down and walked over, sitting down next to the bundle. “Blake?” There was movement, then a head popped out. Smiling at her partner’s obvious tired face she placed a hand on her forehead. “Wow you’re almost warmer than me. How’d this happen?” Blake sat up, blankets around her body all the same as she sighed.

“I’m not sure.. All I know is I should have stayed home reading.” Yang chuckled and stood.

“I’ll never complain when you deny monkeyboy your attention. But you could have at least said stayed home with me.” Blake rolled her eyes, watching the blond walk over to the bathroom.

“You mentioned yesterday that you wanted to train today and I didn’t want to disturb you.” Yang came back with a glass of water and two pills that she gave to her.

“You know very well that I’m always free when it comes to you. Now take these and lie back down. I’ll go to the kitchen and make something that’ll be easy to swallow and delicious.” Blake took the pills but then shook her head.

“Yang you don’t need to-” But the blond smiled, grabbed the back of Blake’s head and leaned over to kiss her atop the head.

“There’s nothing you can say that will stop me from spoiling you right now. So you’ll have to deal with it kitten.” She pushed the faunus down, pulling the covers over her then for good measure kissed her forehead this time. “I’ll be right back.” And before Blake could protest she was already out the door. She walked to the kitchen area and when she entered she was surprised to see Weiss and Ruby already there. They looked up when she came in.

“Yang, there you are.” The blond raised a brow and pointed to herself.

“You were waiting for me?” 

“Yup! We knew you’d want to take care of Blake so we decided to wait until you came here. Cause I know you’re gonna cook up that special soup you always made for me when I caught a cold. And we would like to offer assistance in getting missing ingredients!” Yang looked to Weiss who was actually smiling, agreeing with her partner. She looked back on Ruby who stared at her with big excited puppy eyes.

“I know that look Ruby.. Alright if you help me get some stuff I'll make sure there's enough soup to go around.” Ruby jumped on the spot, clapping her hands like an excited child. Weiss looked at her with a raised brow.

“Why are you so excited?” 

“You don't understand Weiss. You have to taste it to get it. Yang's soup is really good. And it really works.” Yang walked to the counter, starting to pull out some spices.

“Just remember it's specifically for Blake. She comes first.” Ruby nodded frantically and went over to the fridge to pull out some things she knew was in the soup. Counting everything up Yang went to clean her hands. “Well looks like we’re missing some things. Luckily it’s stuff that goes in last.” She grabbed an apron and tied it, lifting up a pot to the stove. Weiss watched her as she smoothly went around the kitchen like it was second nature.

“I didn’t know you could look so.. Responsible..” Yang laughed, pouring some water into the pot and turning on the stove.

“I get that a lot.” Ruby turned to Weiss with a grin.

“Dad was always working late at Signal so Yang have cooked dinner, lunch and sometimes breakfast for me and dad for a long time. She was also the one to take care of me when I got sick. When she puts her mind to it Yang is probably the most reliable and responsible of the four of us.” Weiss raised a brow, looking at Yang again. She was smiling, adding spices, cutting vegetables and handling the curtlirary like she indeed had done so many times. The heiress thought she almost looked like what a mother should look like. If she was in the kitchen. 

“Alright enough mushy stuff. Here’s a list of what’s missing. The chicken needs to be put in half an hour from now. Think you can make it?” Ruby saluted.

“Yes mam! Come on Weiss.” They ran out and Yang chuckled at her sister’s excitement. Dropping in the vegetables she turned down the heat and smiled.

“Alright, now that just has to stand there for a while. I should go check on Blake in the meantime.” After writing a note that said not to touch she took off the apron and walked out. Upon entry to the dorm she looked to the bundle of blankets. Smiling, she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, drenching it in cold water. Going back she sat down and leaned over the faunus, head sticking out of the blankets. “Hey there.” She spoke softly, placing the cloth on Blake’s forehead. She got a content sigh at the action.

“That feels nice..” Blake mumbled and Yang chuckled, brushing away some hair from her face.

“Well if there’s one thing I’m famous for it’s being warm. So I’m not that good in the situation of a fever.” But as her hand retreated Blake uncovered her own to grab it, pressing it back to her cheek.

“Your touch is always welcomed. It’s cold enough.” Yang caressed the warm cheek.

“Thanks, I think I’m pretty cool too.” Blake actually laughed at the pun. “Okay now I know you’re in deep. You just laughed at my pun.”

“I think you’re funny.” Blake said with a smile and Yang rolled her eyes.

“You’re delirious from the fever so I’ll excuse that lie but I appreciate the sentiment.” Yang made to stand, wanting to pour some more cold water on the cloth but when she reached for it Blake stopped her.

“I’m not lying.” And before she knew it she’d been pulled onto the bed, blankets pushed aside and Blake on top of her. The amber eyes were hazy and her face red from the fever. 

“Ehm, Blake you’re going to make your fever worse so-”

“You called me a liar.” Blake mumbled, frowning as she leaned down to nibble on Yang’s neck. The blond smiled nervously, hands going to Blake’s shoulders.

“Blake, kitten, in any other situation I would welcome this but right now-” Blake licked just below her jaw making her flinch. She could feel her hot pants and while Blake’s tongue was normally warm it was hotter than usual.

“You taste good.” Yang let out a shaky breath, trying to remind herself Blake was sick and there was no time for this. 

“B-Blake you need to calm down.” She pushed on her shoulders though when Blake’s face came into view she froze. “W-Why are you crying?!” 

“You’re calling me a liar and pushing me away. Don’t you love me anymore?” Yang turned her head, staring blankly in front of her.  _ Is this really how Blake is when sick? _ She sighed and turned back, trying to smile reassuringly.

“Of course I still love you. I take back what I said you’re not a liar I believe you.” Blake sniffled.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Kiss me then.” 

“But I might catch your-”

“So you won’t do it?” The hurt kitty eyes Blake pulled had Yang flinch and heart pound.  _ She’s sick, remember that she’s sick! She’s si- _ “You don’t want to kiss me.. I knew it.. You hate me.” Yang held back a groan, hand covering her face as she took a breath through her nose.  _ You adorable little.. _

“Fine.. Fine. Blake if I give you a kiss will you believe me?” Blake nodded. “And you’ll get off me?” Another nod. “Alright then. But just a short one kay?” She cupped Blake’s cheeks, taking note on how warm they were, and leaned her head up. Their lips touched for nothing more than three seconds, Yang laying her head back down with a small sigh. “Satisfied kitten?” There was a small pause, Yang looking up to see Blake’s eyes narrowed a little. “Ehm.. Blake, are you-” The faunus leaned down, Yang gasped but it was muffled thanks to the lips now pressing down with more pressure than before.

Blake’s hands went up into her hair and a pleased purring sound came from her. She tilted her head for more access and pressed closer. Running her nails over the blond’s scalp she got a small groan in response which only made her smirk. Yang’s hands grabbed her hips but her resolve to push her away crumbled as Blake backed up only to push back when Yang opened her mouth to speak. And as Blake pushed her tongue inside her mouth Yang clenched her hands around Blake’s hips. Which of course the faunus only took as an invitation to continue. Though when she backed away from Yang’s lips once more the blonde was able to pant out.

“B-Blake, hold on.. I have to-”

“I don’t wanna.” Blake mumbled, once again going down to lick and bite at her neck while one of her legs got themselves between the blond’s. Yang felt herself grow warm and she started to question which one of them had the higher fever. She shook her head, trying to push on Blake’s hips to get her to stop but to no avail.

“Blake seriously-”

“Yang you in here?” The door opened, Weiss coming inside and seeing the scene. Blake got up on all four, licking her lips like some predator surveying her prey, not even paying Weiss a glance. Yang panted, giving the heiress a look in hopes of getting some assistance. And she sure got it a few seconds later. “Blake!” The faunus turned her ears to her before her head followed. “Get off Yang right this instant! You’ll get her sick! And Yang! How did this happen?” Yang smiled nervously.

“Not my fault Blake’s emotionally unstable when she has a high fever! She used her kitten eyes on me and I just couldn’t-”

“You couldn’t resist. Unbelievable.. Get up, Ruby got the last of the ingredients. I’ll stay and make sure Blake cools down.” Yang breathed out in relief as Weiss came and made sure the faunus got off her so she could get up. Though as she stood Blake grabbed a hold of her hand.

“Yang?” The blond sighed and brought the hand holding hers up to kiss the back of it.

“I’ll be right back kitten. I love you.” She kissed Blake’s forehead then winked at her. It was enough for her hand to be released and after a quick apology and thanks to Weiss she walked back towards the kitchen. She slapped her cheeks lightly, still feeling warm and there was that tingly feeling in her gut. “God damn it Blake.. You’re so paying for this later when you’re better..” She mumbled, shaking her head and taking a deep breath.

“There you are Yang. Eh, sis your hair’s a little tussled there.” Ruby said, pointing to the back of her head. Yang sighed, mumbling something that sounded a lot like  _ I’m trying to calm down, don’t remind me. _ As she fixed her hair.”What?”

“Nevermind just help by stirring the soup and I’ll get the last ingredients ready.” Ruby shrugged and saluted, going over to the pot. Yang let out a breath and washed her hands, plus splashed some cold water on her face for good measure, and started with the chicken. Ruby watched her with an excited and curious grin. And when everything was put in and left to cook for a while the two sisters prepared to pour it into bowls. 

“Here you go Rubes, one bowl just for you.” Yang said, offering her little sister the bowl and she clapped her hands excitedly.

“Yes!” She cheered quietly, quickly grabbing it. Yang chuckled, pouring another one and handed it to her as well.

“Take this to Weiss. I’ll be over with Blake’s in a minute.” Ruby nodded and zoomed away, carefully of course to not spill the soup. Smiling, Yang poured soup in a little bigger bowl and put it on a tray together with some bread and water. Though before grabbing it she halted, rolled her eyes at herself, and went into the fridge to grab a can of tuna as well. “I did say I’d spoil her.” She then walked to the dorm and, being a little careful while opening the door, she got inside.

“Yang.” Looking to the bed Blake was sitting up, Weiss patting away some sweat from her forehead. 

“You calmed down a bit?” Yang asked and Blake shied away a little, looking down on her hands.

“Y-Yeah, sorry..”

“It’s okay kitten.” As she came in, the heiress put the cloth back into the bowl of water she’d brought and stood up, gesturing for Yang to take the seat instead. “Thanks.” Yang put down the tray on the bookshelf near the bed, sitting down on the chair and grabbing the bowl. “Here, careful it’s hot.” Blake smiled but kept her hands on the sheets, looking away.

“C-Could you.. Help me? I don’t trust my hands right now.. I spilled water on Weiss just a few minutes ago..” Yang raised a brow, turning her head to the heiress who had sat down on her own bed beside Ruby to accept her bowl of soup.

“She almost dropped the glass I tried to give her and in the process of saving her sheets from getting soaked I got soaked.” Yang snorted in an attempt not to laugh and just nodded.

“Alright, I’ll help you.” She scooped up some of the soup, blew a bit on it and directed it to Blake. “Say ah kitten.” Amber eyes looked at her in amusement.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“It’s not every day you’ll agree to being spoon fed so yeah. I am. Now come on before it gets really cold.” Rolling her eyes Blake leaned forward a little and took the spoon full of soup in. Yang watched for a reaction and she got it not soon afterwards. A curious and rather adorable, smile came to Blake’s lips and she gave Yang a wondrous look.

“It really is delicious.” Yang grinned and scooped up some more.

“I told you I’d make something delicious for you. Now if you eat a bit more than half of this, or all that works too, I did bring some tuna for you.” Blake giggled, coughing a little in the process.

“I’ll do my best.” Yang continued spoon feeding her until basically all the soup was gone from the bowl and the bread was eaten. And as promised she was given some tuna that she could eat herself since there was no risk of ruining the sheets or getting burns if she dropped it. When she deemed herself done Yang tucked her in again, wetting the cloth and placing it on her forehead.

“You should get some sleep. It’s the best medicine.” Blake got her hand loose from the blankets, holding it out for Yang to take. So of course she did, leaning forward in the chair.

“Stay until I fall asleep?” Yang smiled fondly and scooted closer, grasping the hand in both of hers and kissing the fingers.

“As long as you want.” Blake gripped her hand back and smiled before closing her eyes, slowly falling asleep. Weiss and Ruby watched them, their expressions blank.

“They’re so gay.” Weiss mumbled and Ruby nodded.

“So are you princess.” They clinked their spoons together.

“Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old story, the third or fourth bumbelby story I ever wrote. Don't ask me why I never published it. Guess I just wasn't satisfied. I've given it a look, fixed a few things but overall haven't changed much from how it was originally written. I think I actually wanted it to be a, you know, *cough*smutfic*cough* But I changed my mind somewhere and just made it fluffy.  
> Hopefully it was to your liking. Feel free to comment, I will answer when I can/when I see it.


End file.
